


All Stars in Seconds

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Rush, Christmas Shopping, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Slow Romance, The Impala (Supernatural), spntc mini christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: The alarms took off. Castiel’s head whips around him, eyes widening, then turns to Dean who’s trying not to laugh.“It isn’t funny, Dean!”“You said they won’t detect your angel blade!”That’s how angel and hunter found themselves under custody on the eve of Christmas shopping rush.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	All Stars in Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNTC Christmasmini trope: Last Minute Shopping! Enjoy!  
> Explicit end but it's not bad xD it's never bad!

Castiel thought he lost Dean in the middle of the chaotic mall after a short stop over the pet section. Parrots certainly weren’t meant to say rude words like that. When he turns, Dean is nowhere in sight and he is flooded by the daunting number of humans. It’s Christmas rush, he remembers Dean saying. Like that can explain everything.

If Castiel wills it, he could become a stand-in figure that will never yield from any attack, a mountain in the middle of the throng of people. Except humans bumping to him may dislocate a shoulder or two so he doesn’t.

It takes a moment, but he spots him standing by the entrance of a clothing apparel where plaid and flannel is bountiful. Grumbling, he crosses the not so empty walkway. It’s already ten o’clock in the evening, two hours before Christmas and last-minute shoppers are all over the place. He remembers his previous employer from Gas n Sip when he was still human, that December accelerates sale. Traditions manipulated by the market Sam explained to him years ago.

Still finding human nuances quite head shaking, Castiel approaches the hunter who’s ogling over two polyester stands by the threshold.

“Wasn’t sure…” Dean begins when he looks back at Castiel.

“With what?” Castiel ogles to nothing in particular too.

“Metal detector.” Dean nods at the entrance. “Uhh… can you pass those?”

Castiel tilts his head.

“Angel blade.” Dean points out.

“Oh. Umm… human technology not particularly made to detect angel blade should not find it.” Castiel shrugs, taking a step to the detectors.

The alarms took off. Castiel’s head whips around him, eyes widening, then turns to Dean who’s trying not to laugh.

_“It isn’t funny, Dean!”_

“You said they won’t detect your angel blade!” Dean opens both hands with the adorable dimple appearing next to his sexy mouth. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Castiel is still simmering ten minutes later when he and Dean both end up inside the shopping mall’s secured quarters. The detainment room looked like a principal’s office in Dean’s opinion, with gray walls, a table in the middle, benches by the wall and two chairs in front, closed door. The security personnel said he’ll get appropriate people before shutting them inside.

Castiel tries to explain the phenomenon when he notices Dean cracking a smile. Castiel will never get Dean sometimes.

“Only you can find this funny.” the angel growls. “They are keeping us here for Christmas.” But the twinkle in Dean’s green eyes tugs at the corner of the angel’s lips. 

“Dean.” He says, reproachfully while Dean sits at the edge of the table looking positively delighted.

“C’mon, Cas, I mean, if I’d known metal detectors can catch me angels? I would have spread the words internationally! You gotta admit, this is kinda funny. And y’know how those steamy porn starts with two dudes getting locked up with security camera just recording everything?” and Dean laughs gleefully.

Cas takes his corner by the wall, cross his arms and gives the hunter his most impassive look. “If you are propositioning that we do something ‘steamy’—"

Dean chokes. Actually, chokes just when he stood up and threw himself on the bench. But Castiel sees that as a ‘hell-no’ so he picks up his indignance of the whole matter, blue eyes narrowing.

Before he can say anything, Dean takes his extra burner cell and dials Sam’s number from the Bunker. Castiel stares warily at the camera by the ceiling and squints with a surge of his grace. By now the recording should be burning without anyone noticing.

“Hey, Sammy. It’s Dean. Got a little caught up with something over here. Yeah, we’re okay, nothing serious just the old Stan and Ollie stuff when I’m with Cas.” Dean chuckles and shrugs when the angel gives him a furious look. “but don’t expect the smores yet. Hard to request one from the jail guard hehe… yeah, kind of in jail. You make it sound so bad… what… yeah Alfred… what, no! You’re not going vampire hunting!”

Castiel tunes in, eyes on Dean. The hunter’s shoulder tensed in the next second and he’s pressing on the speaker with an eyeroll at Castiel.

 _“I was waiting for you but since you just got jail time,”_ Sam is saying.

“I told you to wait for me, jerk!”

 _“I’m not a kid, Dean.”_ Sam’s voice is full done.

“You whine like one, and it’s bitch! Going out to hunt for vamps is what’s kids do behind my back! Cas, he’s being a kid, isn’t he?” Dean throws a glance to the angel.

Castiel doesn’t say anything. Kid? He is older than both the Winchesters combined even when they were born as the First man, the answer is quite rhetoric.

The angel still listens intently though. All he heard so far was Sam going out with Eileen on a vampire hunt. The angel remembers his own hunt with Dean two days ago. A messy job, one where Castiel left the scene swearing out loud.

Dean is swearing too.

_“It’s Christmas eve, Sammy! Why do you think I bothered with this crowd just to buy you presents!?”_

_“Dean, it can’t wait. They need back up, we’re giving them back up!”_ the static on the phone growls. _“And the hunters there are pretty decent on the job.”_

“Who— _Alfred_? The guy could barely torch a Wendigo on a good day!”

_"C’mon this hunt can’t wait till morning. The vamps are on the move Dammit, Dean, just let this one go and rest. I know it’s just you and Cas for Christmas and I know Cas can do better, but hey—”_

“What’s that supposed to mean? What Christmas? Cas doesn’t even like it!”

Cas ponders on that.

 _“Dean, I’ll be fine. Eileen is with me and she’s rolling her eyes on you.”_ Sam’s voice got a little lower, _“Yeah, I know. It’s Dean.”_

“Stop talkn about me when I can hear you! Y’know what? I’m not giving you your present unless I see you in one-piece tomorrow morning! Tell Eileen that too! Do what you want.” Dean jabs the mobile and stuffs it inside his coat, simmering and muttering about long-haired-stubborn-brothers.

“He can handle himself.” Castiel offers as an assurance, his back not leaving the wall.

“Course he can. And he’s with Eileen.” Dean grits his teeth, not looking at the angel.

And suddenly Castiel understands it’s not just about Sam going. It’s about Sam hunting _with_ Eileen. Castiel doesn’t want to say it, but he does feel that tinge of jealousy from the hunter. It’s uncommon in Dean’s nature, and it barely surfaces, but maybe because Sam and Dean haven’t done any hunt together lately. Castiel still feels oddly strange at the feeling. He never feels it when Sam and Dean goes together. Jealousy is strange thing.

Silence falls between them. Castiel satisfies himself of listening to Dean's heartbeat with eyes closed. Then-

“My brother and his girlfriend out hours before Christmas on a vamp nest hunt, what do you think, Cas?” Dean is smirking now, the wave jealousy subsiding to be replaced by amusement and disbelief. Cas doesn’t think Dean’s soul is to be hold hostage by such selfish emotion and he’s glad. Dean’s soul shines brightest like that.

“I think you got your work cut out for you, Dean.” Castiel relaxes his shoulders he doesn’t remember tensing. The hunter leans down his legs sighing.

“Just like Sam to take Eileen on a hot Christmas date surrounded by vampires.”

“I don’t think endangering Eileen is Sam’s idea of a date.”

“Oh, that’s exactly what it means. Good thing Eileen’s got spunk. She’ll really make it out on her feet like that. She carries on the Winchester name and I’d be proud of her.”

“Carry on the Winchester name…? Meaning…?”

“I mean, my man Sammy is growing up!”

Castiel blinks, then pulls his eyes back ahead. A Winchester name given to a friend. No, Sam’s special someone. The line will go on in contrast to what Dean believes before. There will be children. A family.

“That’s nice.” Castiel smiles. “Though, I don’t really expect Sam to do otherwise, he is a human after all and you humans do grow.” The angel delights secretly at how Dean grunts adorably with painstaking expression. From where he stands, Castiel can count his sun-spot freckles.

“That’s not what I mean. I meant it’s Christmas, Cas and Sam’s with a girl!”

“In a nest full of vampire.” Drawls the angel at the hunter’s not so-noncommittal grin.

“Yeah, but in a hunter’s vocabulary that’s already _sweet_.”

“I don’t see the connection.”

“ _It’s Christmas_.” Dean insists wickedly with a triumphant expression, betraying his initial irritation that his younger brother left without permission.

Castiel looks away, eye rolling but satisfied with Dean’s chuckle this time.

In reality, he isn’t much afraid for Sam. Sam says there are several other hunters with them and that he only went without Dean’s approval because Dean himself had been on a hunt for three days with Castiel. The memory makes him frown again.

“Hey, Cas? What do you want to eat later when we get home? I gotta still prepare if it’s just us two.” Dean coughs slightly. “Cause yeah, we’re still gonna be eating each ot—I mean eating on the table— _we’re gonna have late dinner! And it’s not a date all with candlelight and that!”_

He really doesn’t understand why Dean is straining but Castiel shrugs.

“I don’t need to eat, Dean.”

“Seriously, you’re gonna let me eat on my own? Wow, Casper is friendlier than you, Cas.”

Castiel considers with a sigh. He knows Casper at least.

“Burger.”

“Great. Now all we gotta do is wait for the guard and you do your mojo thing—”

“Mojo thing.” Castiel nods, face blank, but he’s happy because Dean trusts him and feels comfortable enough even when they are locked away. He understands why Dean doesn’t worry of their current predicament. Dean trusts him to sort things out. It tugs on the corner of his lips.

Dean trusts him.

“Y’know what I mean Cas, just make em forget us. Dude, how many times d’you think you saved me the trouble when this cute face is plastered all over wanted lists? We don’t gotta wait that long, just mojo us out of here and I’ll buy smores! We can never have enough smores.” Dean declares sitting straight, though bowlegs as separated as it could go. “We get back to the Bunker. But let me get something from the shops here, you stay in the car and not get us caught again, alright?” he winks at the angel.

“You don’t do Christmas shopping.” He looks fondly over to Dean.

“Hey, Annie still found Sam up the rooftop even late so what’s stopping us trying, right? And when we just got back from a dangerous hunt where we almost died-”

“ _You_ almost died.” Castiel corrects with some asperity, remembering the discomfort of seeing Dean fall at the edge of a third-floor roof while fighting off that menacing ghoul. Castiel’s human vessel has no need for a functioning heart, but Cas can swear his stopped for full five seconds when Dean slipped and disappeared from view.

He never realizes an angel has something to fear till that moment.

“Never again.” Swore the angel when he pulls Dean up, almost thanking and praying to the angels that the idiot managed to hang on the pipeline for dear life.

“— point is, once we’re back on the road, we go straight home. Besides, Sam and Eileen’s been doing all the groceries! The garden they bought, ugh. I’ll turn into my best pal grumpy ol Grinch after eating all his grassy veggie crap. And don’t go lecturing me bout’ how the Grinch is just another spirit haunting Christmas. As far as I’m concerned, he’s that one fellow I used to tell Sammy so he won’t expect much from big family events.”

“You told him the Grinch stole your Christmas?”

Dean falls silent for a moment, his green eyes filling with memories as he leans his back on the wall. Castiel lets the delicate pause, always considerate of Dean when he opens himself about family.

“I told him dad’s out of the motel hunting the big old green guy so it won’t steal other people’s Christmas like he did to us. Of course, Sammy’s not a dummy even then. Used to say it’s alright if dad’s hunting the Grinch as long as he returns on Christmas morning or next day. Because then you know the whole hunting thing should be over. But dad don’t come back even after New Year so y’know… old Grinch is all we think about when we were kids, taking our father for strolls, jumping from window to window just to escape… and me and Sammy, well, were together…always been…” his voice trails away, sending Castiel the one message he’s been trying to convey.

“Well, you can’t use the Grinch on me since I know for a fact, he does not care about stealing Christmas as much as he is keeping off getting into trouble with humans these days. He’d rather stay peaceful because your version got one thing right: he hates humans.”

Dean chuckles and fully glances at the angel. The gaze is too intent that Castiel obliges him a glance with both eyebrows up. “What is it, Dean?”

Dean smiles.

“You seem oddly satisfied, Cas, makes me curious what you got in your head?”

“Nothing.”

“No one believes the _nothing-nothing_ game anymore. Come on, pipe out. I’m listening.”

Castiel regards him his face carefully blank. Dean listening to him, being attentive to him, Cas missed that. Clasping hid hands, the angel pulls his eyes back in front of him.

“I’m just happy.”

“I bet you are, because it’s Christmas.”

“You are stating something illogical again.”

“Ah. Because getting detained in a shopping mall with an angel talking about Christmas isn’t the beginning of crazy, yeah I get your dig.”

“I was fully certain no human object can detect any heavenly object.”

Dean mumbles something but it’s drowned out by the drawl from the doorway.

_“Of course, they can’t. I pushed the alarm on purpose.”_

Castiel pushes his back on the wall so fast and glares at the new threatening presence. The door opens and in steps a demon in a meat suit of a security personnel. Castiel instinctively moves with intentions next to Dean, their shoulders bumping as the hunter imitates his angel friend. Not that Dean can see the demon for what it is, but he’s usually pretty wary of people in general.

"Dean.” He eyes the demon with warning. “He’s a demon.”

Dean straightens, eyes locking with the guard. The demon stops at the door, not daring any approach. Even he knows the reputation of the Winchester and the angel.

“Ah, Castiel.” Says the demon easily. “Still a lap dog, I see?”

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t you perverts have nothing new on the group chat titles? I know Cas and I are like Laurel and Hardy, but if he’s the Pluto what’s that make of me? I don’t do Mickey.” Dean rolls his eyes, Castiel shouldering him back a little instinctively when the demon’s eyes linger too much on the hunter.

“What do you want?” Castiel tells the demon to take his attention away from his friend. He’s memorized the details of their detainment. Four solid walls with two glass windows, one door. If a door closes… “I don’t think I know you.” he adds to the demon.

“Reason why I’m still alive to this day.”

“Oh, you’re gonna have a really bad Christmas night.” Dean smiles wickedly and when Dean Winchester is like that, all demons should run.

The demon eyes Dean again. Dean is all hunter out, glaring and giving the demon no lesser than a wary look. Castiel bumps his shoulder to the hunter, frowning at the demon he wants to smite on site.

“Anyone who’s asking for us in your realm?” Castiel growls.

“No one, really. But I got curious—”

“That’s what the rat said—” blue eyes glimmers.

“Cat— it’s _cat_.” Dean doubles to him distractedly.

_“Dean.”_

Demon guy steps closer, bemused. “—but you two are still horse and a carriage. Last time there were rumors you guys were falling out. Not what I saw in the monitor just now. Is it the Christmas spirit?”

“You won’t have to worry about midnight if you keep going.” Dean’s voice lowers an octave and the way his eyes just somber, Castiel can feel Dean’s end game.

“Now I think I believe what they mean when they say Dean Winchester can send shivers down your navels.” The demon’s eyes turn pure black.

The angel blade is out.

“Hey, whoa. What? I’m not here to fight. We don’t have anyone ordering us to hunt or kill you Winchesters and the only angel to get even more famous than Lucifer. Just go curious of the Dean Winchester. You’re so much… _pleasing_ to look at than your fellow humans.”

“Oh. Thanks for the compliment.” Dean exchanges look with Castiel looking uncomfortable. “I hope you’re not expecting anything in return. I mean, I’ve been to hell and I know how your ‘fellow demons’ look like.”

“I don’t think you were just looking at us.” Demon smiles and it wipes the smug look on Dean’s face. “Must be a very nice meatsuit to have, archangels fight for that but who got you first, Dean? I mean—you were _with Alastair—”_

Castiel snarls, angel blade ready to strike and about to attack, but Dean’s strong hand on his forearms stops him. That earned a satisfied smile from the demon.

“Come on, Castiel? I didn’t think angels are the jealous type?"

“I’d be careful of what I say if I were you.” Castiel is still glowering, blue eyes flashing. The angel couldn't stay another minute with the demon. Dean stays silent.

"Or what? Kill me? Nice trick, but I’m not afraid of you. Long ago we fear your kind walking the earth but now that we saw what’s beyond your mighty heaven? Look at you, Castiel. You look so different now that makes me think I can finally fuck with you."

"Hey," Dean growls a little irritably, "Don't you ever shut your mouth?"

"Free country. Except the wall. You all paid for that." Demon looks from the hunter to the angel again. "Y'know what makes demon even badder? Hooking up with angels. That hot vessel _is sex as fuck._ " he says and Dean doesn't like the relish there.

“Alright.”

It’s Dean who lunges head on, Castiel taking a second— it takes a lot of throwing around. Dean gets smashed to the bookcase by the wall. Castiel hisses and his weapon is flying in the air next. The demon snarls but the Angel of the Lord got his head with one hand and Castiel enjoyed the smiting more than he cares to admit.

There’s a blinding flash of light. Castiel is breathing heavily when Dean takes his arm and is pulling him to the door. He lets the angel walk out first after handing him his angel blade, then Dean is pushing him, a hand on the angel’s lower back.

“Guess no new plaid and trench coat this year.” Dean whispers to Castiel’s ear.

* * *

“I want to stay out. You wanna join me, Cas?”

“You mean you want to stop over somewhere?” he clarifies in deep baritone as Dean drives the impala. Why Dean is tensing is beyond him but the need to drink after the demon encounter, het gets. “Like a motel?”

“N-not a motel! J-just you know… a bar… we go together like drunk and disorderly, might as well prove it. This Christmas even sucks!”

Castiel presses his lips close and nods. He can’t tell Dean how apologetic he is. It's his fault they were unable to shop anyways.

Dean goes on babbling about Christmas and shoppers and online market. Castiel lets him. He does know where this is going, but he doesn’t understand Dean’s need to fluster about it. He waits for that pause while he intently listens, they arrive at the local bar in the dingy corner of the street moments later.

The old wooden cowboy themed bar resto is filled with Christmas ornaments and people gathering in their intimate social circles. Much to the angel’s confusion and dismay is Dean heading straight to one of the stools with a couple of ladies drinking together, leaving Castiel standing in the middle of the room.

Castiel pauses for a second and ignores the clench at the pit of his stomach. It’s not like he expected least from Dean. It’s a bar, that one place like a second home to Dean. Besides, female company must also be appealing than an angel’s who made Christmas eve ‘suck’ for the hunter.

Grunting and scowling, Castiel makes his way to an empty table, glancing around for any waitress to take his orders. If he is going to wait for Dean, he has to occupy himself so as not to intently stare on Dean’s dates every time. The annoying voice of the demon seeps in his memory. _Jealousy._

_What a strange thing._

So Castiel sits there, in his little area like everyone else, on guard, behaving and observing, but mostly because Dean hasn’t returned from flirting with the dark-haired female on the counter.

Castiel remains silent, haunting eyes slipping from human to human then the floor. He could feel their ferment for some fun, like ropes hungrily pulling on from and tugging the other. Weirdly enough, the modern society was able to maintain what the Romans had during Winter solstice celebration and that is copious need for _sex_. Ancient society has done rituals and plenty of traditional orgies in public that human these days would find inappropriate. Castiel stills because the atmosphere in the bar is filled with the same excitement.

Not that he sees this first hand centuries ago. It’s just a fact that humans will always crave for another human. Every fiber of their nerves. Their frustration. Their need. Their excessive wanton. Castiel sighs and raises a hand for a waiter to give him a drink. He takes a look toward Dean’s direction. The hunter got his ear on the woman’s lips.

Castiel feels a tinge of annoyance. Why did Dean even invite him if he’s going after women anyways? Frustration singes his insides but he can’t tell Dean that. It’s natural for Dean to seek comfort of another person. Sam seems to be having it anyway. Typical Winchester logic.

So, the angel bows his head. He takes the glass of water from the waiter but only stares at it grumpily.

“That’s a face I would never make sad.”

Castiel looks up to find a tall guy with tattoo across his neck wearing dark jacket above his skull designed shirt and black jeans. He’s not a demon, at least.

“I’m sorry?” Castiel asks with eyes squinting.

“Oh, shit those eyes are gorgeous.” The guy drops on the chair opposite the angel, all intent on his face like a koala seeing a lettuce. Wait. Koalas are less dangerous. The way the human is eyeing Castiel is making the angel tilt his head, trying to understand. He wonders if this is how Dean seems like to the women he dates.

“I’m Patrick. You?”

“Castiel.”

“Pretty.” Patrick blinks at him as they shake hands. “You waitin for someone or are you waiting for me?”

“Someone.” Why would he wait for Patrick? But Castiel doesn’t get his hand back from the hand shake and it’s making him scowl. “My hand.”

Patrick's smile is beguiling enough with brown eyes flashing like the Christmas lights all over the wall. Castiel decides to put both hands under the table feeling like someone wants to eat him alive if he’s not careful. Somehow, his apprehension is nothing to compared to facing a demon. He can face a demon any day. A human like Patrick giving off that earthly lust the angel has been feeling in this bar of decadence?

Safe to say, he doesn’t do well on keen attention.

“This someone you’re waiting for, are you with him?” Patrick inquires like some FBI who’s not flashing any badge.

“Not at the moment. He’s deeply engrossed with his human partner so you can’t speak to him.” Castiel nods over Dean’s direction. The tall man turns and whistles when he sees Dean Winchester nodding at the lady beside him.

“He seems interested enough.” Patrick looks back at Castiel, “that mean we can have a private moment to ourselves?”

“I don’t—”

“Aw, c’mon, cutie. Your friend leaves a hot guy like you alone, I’m more surprised you’re not more engaged to anyone? But I’m sure your friend will return, so before he does what about you and me do something fun? So you don’t get bored. I mean it’s half an hour to Christmas—what you say you and me in the toilet before then? I can make it really worth it.” there’s almost a hopeful look in his deprived expression and dry lips.

“Toilet?” Cas glances to where he knows the restroom will be. Is this an ambush. “Why?”

“Ah, then only one way to find out, right?” Patrick begins to stand up, pulling Castiel’s hand with him with the angel eyeing the man’s every move. He begins to rise, but a firm hand lands on the angel’s shoulder.

“ _Cas_.”

Castiel jerks up in attention. Dean nods at him before sliding next to the angel on the chair, hooded eyes dark and intimidating as it lands on Patrick. Dean doesn’t speak. Patrick swallows hard, then he just walks away quietly.

Dean makes a face. “I leave you one second, of course you’re going to get hit on. Even demons make a pass at you... Damn sexy vessel." he grunts.

“Dean?”

“What did he want?” Dean turns to him with a sigh, arms both crossed by the table. “He wasn’t just pullin you to do karaoke or pool, was he?"

“He was propositioning me into the bathroom.” Castiel tells Dean.

“WHAT?”

Castiel grits his teeth, a hand on Dean’s arm. Out of instinct, he reached out to Dean when he sees the hunter rising from his chair. Dean looks livid. His green eyes are wide, his mouth into a growl.

“What the hell, Cas! He wants to take you to the rest room and blow you and you did not smite him at all!? You smite demon for just stepping in the room!” he looks around like he's going to beat someone.

"Dean,"

"No one messes with you like that, Cas! Demons or humans!" Dean flares.

Castiel stares. He fights the sudden compulsion to tell Dean he doesn’t smite humans because _principles,_ but the fierce look on Dean’s eyes directed not to a monster but to a human who approached Castiel is enough to make the angel stare.

“Dean, I don’t even know what the blow is. I didn’t sense he was keen to hurt me. If anything, I think he is overcome with desire.”

“That’s what he—what—? Y- you know he wants you!?”

“I am a celestial being.” Castiel responds curtly. “I sense honesty above all.”

“And you still talked to him?”

“Dean, I really don’t understand what the concern is all about. He was just suggesting and acting on his carnal desires much as you were doing with that lady by the counter.”

“Yeah, I was aware we were flirting!”

“Then maybe I was too.” Castiel retorts back.

“You want him?” Dean blinks back, mouth leaving open. He drops on the chair and looking bewildered and hurt. Castiel feels bewildered enough. He begins shaking his head.

“No, of course not.”

Dean falls silent and so did Castiel. Green eyes on blue. The two let the awkward silence fall, before the hunter grumbles and faces forward. Despite being on the same chair, there’s a gap between the two the angel stares at. What has been going on the whole evening? Is it because of the jealous force that’s been distorting their Christmas eve? From Sam to Eileen on hunt and Dean getting jealous, to Castiel _understanding jealousy,_ and now Dean clearly showing signs of it. Being in the human world really… sometimes you forget and miss the goal. Little things dramatically peeling bigger because, well. _Humans._

“Dean, you know I only want you.”

“Thanks.”

“No, I mean intimately, I do.”

There’s a sucking of air. Castiel doesn’t understand why he can’t make himself look at the hunter. What he did understand is that jealousy is a painful feeling only because humans let it grow. He will never let it grow between him and Dean Winchester. He’s fought hard for Dean, a little overbearing earthly feeling he can whisk away.

Besides, Dean doesn’t do well in terms of feelings. Castiel reminded himself he’s got to be the one to pull.

He finally gets brave enough to look at Dean. What he sees make him swallow because Dean is so red in the face like he’s been drinking for the entire afternoon. His eyes have turned to twinkling green ornaments blinding the angel. Even brighter is his soul that continue to mesmerize from his meatsuit that doesn’t do the glow justice. When Castiel pulls his eyes back, all he sees is Dean staring at him and that’s when Castiel reveals to himself how he prefers Dean more than anyone.

Dean shifts on the chair, then slides next to the angel.

“You know even for Christmas eve, you can’t just say things you know I like to hear, right?” Dean whispers, Castiel watching the careful movements of his full lips.

“I don’t say things for the purpose of pleasing people, Dean.” He meets Dean’s eyes and the fire he sees in them jolts something inside his body. Because Dean comes closer, almost pressing into him, almost on his lap. Castiel clutches his hands, not wanting to surprise Dean.

He doesn’t know what Dean wants to show, but Castiel likes it when Dean gets too close, his lips almost ghosting over his cheeks. Castiel knows a kiss. He’s been kissed many times. But not by Dean. He knows he wants Dean to do it. Feel those red full lips on his. How to tell Dean?

Like Dean reads his mind, the hunter levels with his face, too close.

“Then what do you really want, Cas?”

“Kiss.” Castiel growls.

He sees Dean smile before the hunter is kissing him on the lips, seemingly wanting to finally remove the daunting nerves. The kiss starts with a little press, then the two looked at each other, mutually seeking approval. When it’s clear there’s no hesitation or argument, Dean leans forward again and gives Castiel the kiss of his life. Slow and burning, it’s never how the angel remembers his previous acquaintances with the gesture.

Maybe because it’s Dean. Maybe because it’s only Dean who can make his heart flutter like this. Make a puddle out of his stomach. Dean pulls away, his drunken eyes still lingering on Castiel’s wet lips.

“Cas, Christmas on the impala?” Dean asks breathlessly.

Castiel squints at the hunter.

* * *

“How humans connected the dot between intercourse and this pagan holiday doesn’t cease to amuse me.” Castiel says when he and Dean walk down the empty lot where the impala is parked.

The night is deep, the surrounding dark, with only one dim light coming from the lamp attached at the ceiling of the bar. The wane moon is also dim, black clouds hover above. Castiel feels his arousal hit much to his chagrin. He follows Dean. He knows they will not be heading to any motel soon, like how Dean usually ends in Christmas with a woman. This is the only time Castiel acknowledges Dean’s hobby. Now that Dean is the one pulling him to the car.

Dean only smiles and takes him around the impala to the trunk. This gets Castiel a little curious when out of nowhere, Dean spins to him, slides his hands at his back to grab his ass and lifts him up. Castiel gasps at the quick turns until he finds himself settled on the top of the impala. Dean wraps his arms around the back of the angel and stands between his legs. Castiel blinks at him. Dean stares right back.

“Cas.” He inhales, uncertain. Castiel dips down and takes Dean’s lips to his. Feeling a surreal hit of excitement because he can initiate the kiss. Dean lets him. When he pulls, he can see Dean still staring at him transfixed.

“What is it?”

“I can’t believe you almost let someone blow job you.” He pouts.

“I still don’t know what that is.” Castiel says, narrowing his eyes. “But you seem like an expert, Dean. And you know I trust you.”

The words have a different impact on the hunter. Dean visible stiffens as he straightens, his jaw locking. Despite the rigid movements, Castiel can see differently in his eyes. Dean wants him. It’s ironic because it’s the same song, the same old longing Dean has expressed even in prayers. To feel it so intently now is too surreal.

“I’m going to give you the blow of your life.” Dean begins, snaking his palms on Castiel’s legs. The angel inhales hard when Dean’s fingers slide up to his fly and begins fumbling on his belt. “I mean, who the fuck blows an angel in the toilet, Cas? That’s just cheap. If I was any kind of gentleman… I’d set you up the most sacred place I believe you belong.”

“The altar?” Castiel raises both eyebrows, voice steady. But his body is shivering, especially when Dean unzips his pants and wriggles it down with his boxer.

Castiel holds on Dean’s shoulder for support until it goes all the way down. Dean doesn’t bother with his socks. The shoes dropped on their own. The angel presses his lips feeling a little nervous. He is basically naked waist down and Dean is staring at his groin with a smile.

“You’re half-hard. For me?”

“I don’t understand.” Castiel’s voice is thick. The playful look in Dean’s eyes are too captivating.

“Oh, Cas, I’ll be teaching you a lot of things, but first…” Dean slinks down his body and levels with his knees. Castiel’s breath hitches when Dean takes his cock and strokes it with a fond look in his eyes. Castiel grits his teeth. Dean shouldn’t look too arousing patting his groin like that.

“Fuck.” is all Dean can say.

Castiel gasps with head throwing back when Dean swallows him down. His legs tighten on the edge of the impala when Dean pulls him closer so he can swallow him even deeper. The angel shoots his hands and grabs fistful of Dean’s hair.

“Dean…” he moans roughly, looking down to see his friend’s lips wrapped around his cock. This hits him more than anything—Dean’s lips on the head of his cock and just sucking reverently— Dean looking so lost like he really wants it. Like he really loves Cas’ cock. He knows of human intercourse, but Dean on him is entirely different. He gasps as the head of his length hit Dean's throat. His eyes roll back. What is Dean doing to him?

The wave of arousal is dizzying. Nothing like this has ever made him want to crumple. Is this sex? Is this why humans... he didn't feel it with April... Is it... Dean?

Castiel’s feels his erection harden inside Dean’s mouth. He clutches on Dean’s hair more with short gasps filing the night.

Dean sucks him hard. First finishing the end job but holding the base of Castiel’s cock with his right hand, then bobbing his head down the hard length. He does this so consistently, Castiel is crying and tossing his head back, his left hand grabbing the smooth edge of the impala, body arching, live charges of thunder rolling inside his body. His legs stiffen and he is curling around Dean’s head. Relentless. Dean is relentless in this blowjob. The look of pure lust in his green eyes when he looks up at Castiel only intensifies the angel’s urges. His head rolls back, both hands on Dean’s head.

“Dean…ahh~” he will never forget this night. Dean spreads his legs wide and bobs his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucked and licked the angel’s hardness. He pulls long enough to flatten his tongue over the slit on the head of Castiel’s dick. Castiel bucks forward, wanting to be inside Dean’s hot mouth again. Dean obliges and worked his tongue all over the throbbing shaft. Dean sucks and sucks more, not letting any bridle of cum up. Wanting to taste everything as Castiel let’s his vessel feel the raw intensity of being inside Dean. He knows Dean’s lips are wonderful. Curved in perfection like no other mortal has, but he never knew Dean would feel like this.

And Dean’s mouth on him. Why are these thoughts stirring his already intense body? The mere thought of Dean—will Dean let him—Castiel—do this to him too? He is no expert but the way Dean is making him feel—he can almost remember ever movement of head and tongue and graze of teeth.

The image of Dean’s cock on his mouth has the angel opening his eyes and staring at the starry heaven. It's a sight to behold. Not the same as how the entire galaxy can make him feel as an angel watching everything happen before his eyes. He was just a silent observer then. Things have changed. He no longer feels distant to the creation of things. This, right here, what he sees from earth, everything is hundred times more beautiful than any galaxies combined.

Is it because Castiel feels more connected? He hasn't felt more alive in eons... and yes, it could be because of that particular _someone_ tugging on his groin. The thought makes the angel smile and close his eyes. Yes, he can watch all the galaxies as an angel, but he'd rather see the same sky above with Dean by his side.

And he will always stare down beside him than the skies just to see Dean. He looks down at Dean and stifles a moan. Dean with his cock in his mouth is very... he couldn't find the right words and ends up swallowing hard. No good. No stars can't hold his eyes. 

He feels Dean’s head on his cock as he stares up, lost and lust filled. More beautifully than he remembers. He closes his eyes and squirms.

“Dean…” he pants, his stomach straining as the hunter gives a more aggressive suction until Castiel can no longer ignore the building tension and tightness. Everything starts rising up and exploding within seconds, making Castiel groan and thrust into Dean’s mouth. Fiery hot cum shoots out the end of his cock that Dean never let up. 

The hunter sucks him through it, swallows everything coming out of Castiel who twitches inside his hot mouth. His body is going through something painfully good. Something hot and melting. Dean is still sucking him. Castiel unconsciously let his body jerk inside Dean until the end and stares amazingly at Dean’s lips still sealed on his crotch.

Dean gently takes him to the last drop, his tongue moving, stroking the head inside his mouth. From there Castiel found the word for the act.

_Orgasm._

It was a good orgasm.

“Dean.” He says again, been trying to get Dean’s attention so focused on his cock. Dean pulls up and kisses the tip of his soft dick. When Dean meets his eyes, there are dancing lights in his eyes. He licks his lips and made to kiss Castiel but the angel cups his face still, words in his blue eyes.

“Yeah, Cas?”

Castiel smiles He rubs his thumbs on those beautiful lips swollen and smudged with his cum before meeting Dean’s glowing eyes again. Had he known he'd be having an intimate Christmas eve with Dean, he would have crossed those metal detectors long ago. Butterflies in his stomach because Dean staring at him like how Castiel stares at the sky. Castiel knows no star is brighter than Dean for a fact. It’s already ten seconds after midnight.

_“I think I'll like this kind of Christmas.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
